


Still thinking about the title

by Saitama_lover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitama_lover/pseuds/Saitama_lover
Summary: For my english class I had to write a creative work with the prompt: SPEAK TO ELEMENTS THAT HAVE AN IMPACT ON AN INDIVIDUAL’S ABILITY TO DETERMINE HIS OR HER DESTINY.So I’m posting this onto here for constructive critism. It could be about word choice, suggestions of any kind, basically anything that could be wrong. So hey, help a sister out huh?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Still thinking about the title

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you acctually opened this, I would like to say thank you very much for helping me! I feel very grateful!

After a long day of the mind numbing routine of putting a customer’s cooking paraphernalia in bags, Jonathan lays down on his bed, exhausted. He can clearly hear a bird’s song ring through the room, courtesy of the paper thin walls of his family’s new shabby apartment. Jonathan pillows his head with his arms, trying to relax as the unwanted thoughts of what his life had been and could’ve been hounds his mind. He hears his dad telling him how his business had become popular, that they’re going to be rich. He sees his mom and his dad, prancing around the newly bought kitchen with smiles on their faces. He then tastes the bitterness of having all his opportunities ripped away from him so suddenly. What was once achievable suddenly wasn’t and the thought of this made Jonathan’s stomach twist in knots. He bites his bottom lip as incredulity still floods his entire body after all this time as he thinks about how his family’s fall from grace could’ve been avoided if his dad had had any shred of forethought.

His dad once had bought a building and create his own company and it grew in popularity impressively fast. Jonathan had truly thought for a moment he could’ve had had his dream life: becoming rich. Since he was an only child, he would’ve naturally inherited the business. Jonathan did want to go to university though, but the company acted as a financial safety net if he did not succeed at becoming a doctor. Even then, the only reason his dream job was within his grasp was because they would finally have had enough money to send him to university. For a short time, Jonathan had enjoyed toying with the thought of having a beautiful house, living in a beautiful country with a beautiful wife. Unfortunately, what was once a vivid image of a life of splendeur turned foggy. Instead of having such jealousy inducing possibilities come true, all he could now see in his future was a life of struggling to meet month’s end. 

After one year of settling in the moderately rich neighborhood, a tornado had appeared. This wouldn't of had been such an issue if his dad had gotten insurance. The main reason for the latter was because the place they were at seldom had natural disasters occur and since his family were not that well off, insurance was expensive. His dad tended to be a little too optimistic and so he thought that everything would be fine and continue to be in his favor. Then the aforementioned tornado ate and spat out the majority of the company building’s infrastructure, completely ruining future business plans. Which led to bankruptcy and an unfortunately timed divorce. 

When the money came flowing in, his dad had started to buy expensive jewelry and designer clothes to the apple of his eye: his wife. They went to restaurants where every woman had at least one diamond on her person and ate caviar while sipping a Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon. With all the seemingly genuine beaming smiles his mom used to give Jonathan, no one could've possibly guessed what she was thinking behind them. Once the company had bankrupted, his mom had packed her bags, then had left with all of her expensive items with a generous divorce settlement. Not only that, she also left with a part of his happiness. Jonathan still doesn't understand why she left them when they needed her the most. Did the taste of having a rich lifestyle taint the love she had for them? Or had her love been superficial and shallow all this time? These were questions that Jonathan would never dare ask; he was terrified of the answer. He could only repeat to himself that she had had a reason other than greed. 

The sound of the door reels Jonathan to reality; his dad arrived to their apartment. He makes no move to go greet his dad. He knows that he shouldn’t blame his dad for what happened but it helps him cope with what had transpired. An intense wave of anxiety fills his nerves; what will he be able to do with himself when they’re now poor? Will they even be able to get out of this situation? Jonathan raises a hand in the air, perpendicular to his body. He stares at it for a moment, trying to ground himself and be more positive. The pessimistic personality he learned from his father after seeing how optimism can make one irrational steers his mind back to his intrusive thoughts. Unable to make them stop, Jonathan finally surrenders and decides to just let them flow freely. 

He pinches his eyes shut, his throat holding back a sob. He turns on his side and curls up as he tries to comfort himself. After two hours, he tips over into the thoughtless abyss of sleep.


End file.
